Friends or More?
by thedressuproom
Summary: The story starts when Chucky leaves with his dad on a father & son trip, with a school project to do together anything can spark, will Tommy and Kimi come finally together? Rated T for some coarse words and sexual references.
1. Chapter 1

i love this pairing ever since i watched TP + KF, i love their purple hair love :-) P.s i do not own this Cartoon production

RxR and enjoy, cheers

* * *

><p>Kimi's POV –<p>

I Kimi Finster am a 16-year-old Japanese girl with hormones and moody days, typical teenager. My annoying half brother Chucky Finster who unfortunately is also 16 is one of my closest friends, the rest of the gang include my best friend Lil Deville and her twin brother Phil Deville and last but not least Tommy Pickle who's Chucky's best friend. We've all been close friends ever since we were babies. Thinking back to it, we've had many great and strange adventures when we were younger, sometimes I feel like it was all just a dream but that was so many years ago.

Today, I am happier than any other day because chucky my idiotic brother as I mentioned earlier is finally going with my dad on a father and son trip to the mountains to camp for two weeks. WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Getting the house to myself for two weeks is the best thing that happened this whole summer! Since my mom is always at work, I get to stay home and do nothing all day. Yes!

My thoughts are interrupted when my mother screams to me from downstairs

"Kimi come downstairs and say goodbye to your father and brother!"

I reply with a loud and cheerful okay as I skip downstairs to hug them just as they leave.

I hug and kiss my dad before I turn towards Chucky

"awww, I hate to see you leave Chucky but….. BYE!" I end by slamming the door on his face.

"YES!" I scream excitedly before i realized my mother was standing in front of me with her hands on her hips with a devious expression planted on her face " what are you up to missy?"

I giggle shyly before saying "nothing" and running up to my room and dialing on the home phone.

_Ring ring!_

"Hello?" Lil's voice announces

"Lil! He's finally gone!" I say before we both start screaming in excitement. See the reason why we're are both so thrilled that Chucky's gone, is that we've been both planning the perfect sleepover **forever** but every time we have one at any of our houses, one of our brothers always ruin it. so since Chucky's gone we get to finally celebrate it!

when we finished screaming and laughing she quickly pronounces "alrighty, I tell my parents and I'll be over in an hour!"

"yay, see you here!" I say before hanging up the phone.

Just before I run off to tell my mom, the phone rings again and I answer it.

"Hello?" I ask the other line.

"Kimi?" the familiar voice of the other side asks back

I reply "yeh its me, who's calling?"

" oh, it's me Tommy, is Chucky there?"

"Oh hey Tommy! And sorry Chucky already left for the trip"

" Really! It was today? I was going to come over and record his voice for something in my video, crap! " He ended angrily.

I remembered what the video was about, some boring documentary on lady bugs for when we get back to school.

" Hey, don't worry, do you want me to help you?" I ask with some hope in making him feel better.

"yeh sure! When can you?" he answers happily.

Glad to hear him less angry I respond " Well, umm I have a sleepover with Lil tonight so how about tomorrow night after Lil leaves?"

There was a pause before he replied, " yea okay! I'll be over at about 7:30"

"Cool. Bye!"

"Bye!"

After that I hung up and ran downstairs to tell my mom about the sleep over and the video shooting while I waited for Lil to come over.

The sleepover was great, the best ever, we watched movies and did each other's nails; talked about the hot boys we knew and ate junk, and you know all the other girlie crap we do. We are so doing it again!

The night of the following day came and it was time for Lil to go home and about an hour after she left Tommy arrived with a big boom bag filled with his camera and technology junk.

We went upstairs and started on the project. Tommy started to write some scenes and lines down for me to read and act while I drew sketches of the video, he lied on my bed while I sat near him on the floor. After what seemed like to hours of working I looked up from my sketches to see where he was up to, to find him sleeping quietly on top of his work on my bed. Wow what time did he sleep last night? He looks so tired. I was being nice and didn't want to wake him so I silently grabbed a blanket from my cupboard and covered him before turning of the light and leaving downstairs to tell my mom what had happened, she then called his parents and told them to let him stay the night. That night I slept in Chucky's filthy room, _gross!_ But at least my mom changed his bed sheets before I came in.

- Tommy's POV -

Waking up in Kimi's bed gave me such a shock that I fell of the bed and onto the floor with an _umph! _

I sit up and start to feel the bruise that was starting to swell up on my head, "crap that hurts!"

"Tommy! Are you alright?" I hear her as she approaches and helps me up and picks up the blanket.

"Sorry, did I crash here last night?" I say rubbing my eyes.

" Yeh, we were doing the project and you slept, you looked really tired so I left you there, your mom knows so don't worry about that, come let's have breakfast first." She replies with a nice and bright smile. I follow her as she starts to head out the door and downstairs where her mom has cooked up a delicious smelling breakfast.

"mmmm. That smells great Mrs. Finster!" i say to catch her attention.

She laughs before she answers, "Thank you sweetie, take a seat and have some"

I quickly obliged and sit on the chair closest to Kimi. As she hands food to Kimi and I, I say " hey Mrs. Finster, thanks for letting me spend the night and sorry about that" I give her a shaky smile. She returns the smile and claims, " it's alright Tommy" Kimi also includes, " anyway, you only live like a few houses from us" I laugh at the way she speaks with a mouth full of bacon bits. When she finally realizes, she rapidly grabs a napkin and hides her mouth before cutely laughing.

After eating and putting my dishes in the sink, I excuse myself to go home, Kimi escorts me to the door before she waves and says "Hey, give me a call when you wanna finish the project" I end with a big smile and reply with an okay and leave.

At home in the bathroom, I take a shower. As I grab my clothes I have just worn i can smell the aroma of Kimi's bed sheets, I can detect lavender and a hint of cinnamon, I can also tell what it is because that's her favourite flower and flavor. She always smells sweet and pure like it… I get pleasurable tingles in parts of my body thinking of her. I mean, it's true I like her a little bit cause she's gorgeous like hell and one of my closest friends that I trust but I can't do anything with those small feelings cause she's Chucky's sister and it's in a way wrong and offending the Bro code.

* * *

><p>just a taste of what i do :-) if you like, i'll write more, RxR cheers<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

So the second chapter is up but i'm not sure it should be Rated T or M, tell what you think. P.s i do not own these characters they are of a nickelodeon production. RxR and enjoy, cheers

* * *

><p>Kimi's POV –<p>

It was just a few days after Chucky had left and I have been hanging around Tommy a lot lately mainly because of the project we had to do together but also because of the joy and excitement I felt being around him. Tommy Pickle, where do I begin to describe Tommy Pickle, the purple haired boy that lives down my street, one of my childhood friends and the love of my life that happens to be my brother's best friend. I know that Chucky would kill me if he found out I liked Tommy no scratch that he would go and kill Tommy for making me like him. I mean I remember just a few years back when the group found my carving of our initials in my garage, Chucky made such a big deal out of it that he quit being Tommy's best friend for a while and it was JUST a bunch of letters, nothing else.

"Mom, I'm going to Tommy's for a while" I shout into the house and then grabbing my jacket from the coat hanger and leaving out the front door but just before I get off the pathway my mom opens back the door and rushes to me "give these to Tommy's parents will you dear? It's egg and tuna salad rolls" handing me a large container. I say a quick okay and give her a kiss before walking down the path.

Tommy's house was a two story dull orange building with many purple framed windows and a front porch; it was a very cute, cozy and fit for the perfect family. Holding the massive weight of the heavy container in one hand I reach or the doorbell. He of course answers and immediately helps me with the large container and takes it to his parents. After calling him a gentlemen and thanking him we both went into the living room to resume doing the project while his parents leave for work.

"Tommy, where's Dil? I haven't seen him around lately" I ask randomly.

" He was here a few minutes ago, probably out hunting for bugs or something" we both start chuckling for a while before returning back to our work. Dil is Tommy's younger brother, he's a bit of a weirdo but I still love him all the same. Dil seems always nice to me like his brother; they both are so much alike even though they deny it constantly.

Later that day we started watching some random TV shows, the last one we clicked on was about pretty lady's all dressed up in skimpy and very revealing outfits doing sexy dance routines for some charity funding.

"What the fuck is this?" I announce angrily knowing that Tommy's parents weren't home to hear it.

Shrugging his shoulders he answers, "I don't know, some hot playboy thing I guess" he chuckles staring at the TV while I myself find it gross that he's enjoying watching it.

"ew. They're only getting money cause they hot, this is supposed to be for charity isn't it?"

"Sure." He responds not really caring what I say but instead focusing on the sexy girls dancing in the TV.

I begin glaring at him with a dirty look until he finally notices and turns towards my stare. "You're disgusting to be enjoying this."

And he replies with a blunt "I'm a boy with special f_eelings_ sue me" he snickers to himself, before I could retort anything back Dil appears in front of the TV staring at both of us deviously and in his hand pumping a big… **water gun**.

We both jump up and yell "RUN!" simultaneously and charge in opposite directions, Dil being silly starts to run after me so I sprint my way around the house searching for a safe place to hide, thinking I lost him I dash into the kitchen and straight towards the pantry where I stood inside and kept quiet. Listening I hear Dil giggling softly as he marches into the kitchen near where I'm hiding and at the worst moment my nose begins to feel itchy, I try my hardest not to sneeze but in the end a small but audible "**AACCCHHOOO**!" comes out.

Within a flash the wooden pantry door springs open and standing in front is a cocky Dil holding up his water pistol before squirting it all over me and just like that he's gone running upstairs and shutting the door of his room behind him laughing historically at my humiliation. Walking out of the kitchen soaking wet from the waist up was irritating not only that but seeing a laughing Tommy all clean and dry filled me with more rage.

"Stop laughing it's _not_ funny!" but all that did was cause him to laugh even harder, with one hand on his stomach holding the pain and the other hand wiping his eyes dry.

With a scream I dart towards him as he sees he quickly turns around and runs off still laughing like a jackass. We run all around the house noisily screaming and laughing until I finally had him cornered in his bedroom, like a hungry tiger I pounce on him falling both of us to the ground, my body pressed tightly against his, with my arms pining his to the ground but that didn't last long before Tommy used his man strength to flip me over so he was on top gripping my wrists firmly but not too tight and his knees on both sides of my hips straddling me. We were both breathing heavily and giggling between breaths. Not much time had passed before I realized he had stop laughing but instead his face bright red and his eyes looking down to my…. BRA! The water had soaked my thin cotton singlet revealing my tight dark purple bra I had underneath. I blush furiously and he instantly rolls off me, I also get up and immediately use my hands to cover my chest.

Silence reeked in the air and I found myself quickly walking awkwardly to the bathroom closest to his room…

Tommy's Pickle –

All my mind was saying after that incident was FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK! Over and over again, I started pacing around my room slapping my forehead trying to get rid of the images that keep on reenacting the scene. All I mainly remember is me gently siting on her hip section before accidently seeing her wet breast area… I'm getting kinda sweaty thinking about it, OMYGOD no! The feelings are coming back! The bottom part of my body is starting to act up thinking about Kimi's bra and her… _boobs_! "AAHHHHHHH" I slightly scream in agony, I can't do this, it's wrong and she's in my house at the moment, I can't let her walk in on me jerking off after seeing her gorgeous perfectly sized boobs…. It would end our friendship _FOREVER!_

But before I could do anything else, I hear the bathroom door open, I hide behind my door trying to hide the bulge in my pants but instead of her walking in, from the outside she exclaims " Umm T-Tommy, I'm going home now, sorry"

And with that she bolts downstairs and out the door. Leaving me here alone, Thank God! Now I can do this…

Kimi's POV –

Home finally! I darted upstairs and quickly had a shower, changed and lied on my bed. "It's so _embarrassing_!" I yell as I cover my eyes in disbelief that it something like that actually happened. _Why in the world did that have to be me!_ WHY! Now it's going to be so awkward between us and I can't fucking avoid him because we got that stupid project to do… URRGGH I'm starting to wish Chucky were back.

That night I didn't sleep much and woke up feeling more tired then ever but that totally disappeared once I remembered that he was coming over to do that bloody assignment!

It was nearly 12 o'clock which was the time that he said he'd be over, I had spent the whole hour before trying to pick something to wear that would not reveal anything at all what so ever which was hard because most of my clothes revealed my belly button, cleavage or a long length of my legs. So in the end I decided to wear a pair of purple pattern print tights, a denim mini skirt on top and the biggest jumper I could find that sagged past my ass covering many layers of singlet's and shirts underneath but the bad thing about wearing these clothes garments was that it was the middle of summer and all the layers I had on made me sweat like a _pig_.

I walked around my living room thinking, _Is he not coming? It's past twelve by eleven minutes and thirty one, thirty two, thirty three seconds! Does he feel awkward that_… my thoughts were interrupted with the doorbell, my mom wasn't home that day because of her work. With a large gulp I opened the front door and there he was standing in front of me holding the same boom bag with his camera inside.

I awkwardly welcomed him in and we sat down in the lounge room for about fifteen minutes. It was total silence, nothing happened, his stuff was still in his bag and he was constantly staring at his watch and bag fully avoiding me.

Breaking the silence I say "so… we should go on with the project now" with a shaky smile plastered weirdly on my face. Tommy's face relaxed a little and I could hear him breathe in before saying a happy and normal "yeh!" and with that everything that happened yesterday was forgotten until…

Do you remember what I said earlier about wearing so many layers? Yeh? Well it was starting to get hot, REALLY hot. I was boiling inside and he could see it. My face was definitely red probably like a tomato colour and countless sweat droplets were pouring down my face racing each other before disappearing past my chin.

Tommy quickly rushed over to me fanning me like crazy " are you okay?" he called out and I replied between breaths "I'm just really hot" and just like that I started tearing off the jumper, it was difficult because my hands were all sweaty so Tommy helped me pull the layers off quickly until I was wearing only a singlet. My puffs and pants relaxed and I sat back trying to wipe my body dry from the sweat and stickiness luckily I was the type of girl who didn't have smelly underarms or anything so I was safe from _that _humiliation.

I didn't notice it but while I was calming down Tommy had left to the kitchen and grabbed me a big glass of iced water. He handed it to me and asked "did you put on all those layers because of what happened yesterday?" he was smart and had figured it out straight away and I replied dumbly "Yeh"

"Oh Sorry about that" he said looking down and slightly blushing.

"No don't worry about it, it wasn't your fault" I give him a smile showing him that I don't really care anymore.

Tommy smiled back as I chugged some of that water down my throat but I swallowed a bit too hard causing me to choke making water from my mouth fly every where, one of his hands instantly shot up and patted my back to help me stop gaging. This was definitely one of the worst days ever; I bet the Gods of humiliation are up there laughing their freaking Asses of right now!

Wiping the tears I got from choking away from my eyes I utter, "This is so embarrassing!"

He chuckles and I join him.

Roughly around a minute later he pronounced "Hey, let's forget the project today and watch some movies"

I excitedly sing "YAY!"

And for the next hour and a half we watched Toy Story, one of our favourite movies we watched growing up.

Nearly to the end of the film I heard my mom's car drive up in our driveway and she soon appeared at the door.

"Kimi I'm home!"

"Hey Mom!"

"Hello Mrs. Finster"

" Oh Hello Tommy! Tell me you're going to stay for dinner" she announces loudly while putting her keys down.

"Sure Mrs. Finster if you want"

"Of course! It's lonely with just the two of us girls" and she leaves to the kitchen and starts preparing the dinner.

* * *

><p>So this chapter was longer as was asked so do you think i should rate it T or M? RxR<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

hi fanfiction readers, so sorry for the delay in this one, i got a tad busy, anyway i decided to leave it rated T and i might make a separate one rated M just for those guys ;) and for those who don't like the way i wrote my story, i'm sorry but you dont have to keep reading. These characters are not my own but from a nickelodeon production. Anyway, enjoy and RxR. Cheers!

* * *

><p>Tommy's POV –<p>

It was Friday night when I got home from Kimi's, I had used up countless hours with her working on the project every day since chucky left and it's been great! I love getting to know her better. I feel like I'm more than just a close friend but soon falling into becoming the best friend. Even though she's Chucky's sister, she is nothing like him. Yeh, they aren't exactly related but still… Chucky's shy and safe, always being careful with the rules and never doing anything extraordinary but Kimi, Oh Kimi she's smart and adventurous, outgoing and a beautiful singer. She can design and act and film and draw and… I could go on forever but the best thing that I love about her is that she loves to express herself and not caring what others think about her.

There is one extra thing many of the others don't know about her, She Dances, I've seen her do it a couple of times at lunch breaks in the gymnasium, her alluring steps and the way her body moves to the music. It's gentle but yet extremely sexy! I don't know why she doesn't show anyone that she can dance cause she IS really good

I guess I could say we're like best friends, I'm more myself around her like she can read me if I'm sad or angry and vice versa but honestly I think I like her way more than a best friend, how do I describe those type of feelings I go through for her… when I'm not with her everyday it's as if I'm missing something and I can't go through that day normally with out seeing her or listening to her beautiful voice.

The bad thing is, the project we're working on together, the thing that gives us a reason to call each other every night is about to be finished which absolutely **SUCKS!**

Well mainly every time we say we're doing the project we end up doing or talking about other things but I still want to tell my parents and the rest of our friends that I'm only going to Kimi's to do the assignment without them thinking that we're dating which is obviously fine for me but it might be a tad bit awkward for her she probably thinks of me as her brother or cousin or some other crap I don't wanna be.

Hopping out of the shower I take a quick glance at the clock. Midnight, exactly midnight. I lie on my bed thinking about the girl of my dreams trying to drift off to sleep but my eyes are still wide open and my brain is reimagining today. Seeing her at he doorstep-wearing crazy layers of clothes and to find out the only reason why she'd do that in the middle of summer was that she felt weird to be around me after I saw her in a wet bra it was so weird you could almost feel the awkwardness that was between us.

I wake up at around noon to hear laughing and chattering coming up from downstairs. I get up and slowly walk down the stairs to the sounds as I get closer the voices become more familiar. A female voice, too low to be mom's and to high to be aunt Charlottes so there's only one other person that it could be…

ANGELICA!

After realizing it was her I dash upstairs to brush my teeth, fix my hair and wear the most decent clothes I've got knowing that Angelica will pick on anything that she sees wrong with me.

Going back downstairs, I take a deep breadth and greet her

"Angelica! HI"

Fortunately for me she was on her cell phone and only gave me a small wave before dismissing me and going back to her loud chatter.

Though I utterly hate Angelica's guts she IS my cousin so I force myself to deal with her crazy and annoying tactics. We all grew up together, her, Suzie and all my friends I hang with that's why everyone almost hates Angelica's guts, since she was a baby she was a spoiled blonde demon always demanding things from others, especially me…

As I walk into the kitchen to see if I can find any breakfast I hear my aunt talking to my mom about something excitedly.

Third Persona –

The blonde business dressed female speaks up "the house is great, big and comfy for all the family" holding out a newspaper article showing it to the orange fuzzy haired woman standing opposite her.

"I don't know about this… charlotte I'm not sure this is a great idea"

" think about it... for Stu and the for kids" then charlotte replies giving her the newspaper article before picking up her things "well I'm off, there's a meeting I have to get to. See you…. ANGELICA WE"RE LEAVING!"

and with that she walks out the front door with her texting daughter following behind her.

Tommy's POV –

After I lock the front door closed I walk back to the kitchen to see my mom siting on the dining chair staring worryingly at the newspaper article my aunt Charlotte handed her.

"Mom, something wrong?" with a simple sigh she answers, "just thinking hunny"

Walking behind her on my way to the fridge I take a quick glance at the sheet.

There is a diagram of a house on sale. It's some pretty nice property, is angelica finally moving? Thank God!

"Mom, is aunt Charlotte's family moving?"

Looking up from the paper she asks confusedly "no, why?"

While taking in a mouthful of juice I had just poured I say "Then why did she give you that house paper?"

With yet another sigh she puts the paper down, stands up and looks at me. "This house is for us sweetie… we could be moving"

The shocking news gave me such a surprise I choked on the juice I was drinking and had to rush to the sink to spit.

IS SHE OUT OF HER FREAKING MIND?

"MOVING! Why on earth are we moving?"

"well I'm not a hundred percent sure yet but it's for your father, he got a life changing job promotion in…"

"Where? Is it near here? Is it at the city? Cause if it is, we don't have to move he can take the train or something."

"No Tommy, not in the city"

"Then where?" I ask half angry half gloomy.

The next word she said killed me… I couldn't think of any other worst place in he world.

"England. Hunny, darling we might be moving to England"

I didn't have anything to say, my face was wide open with shock, all I did was give her shook of my head disappointingly and grabbed a jacket and left the house.

….

I cant believe my luck, I can't move to England that place is… is… URGGHHHH.. Everything's wrong with that place right now. Walking down the street I felt compelled to go to one and one place only that I know would help me think straight.

I started to travel up that same footpath, that same doorstep and rang that same doorbell.

She opened.

With my face emotionless I quickly say

"Hey Kimi"

Kimi's POV –

What the? What is he doing here? I'm not even dressed properly; of course I'm not dressed properly its early Saturday morning and I just finished cleaning up the house, I'm wearing sleeping clothes with an apron and long squeaky yellow dishwashing gloves, ummm soo not attractive.

I immediately pull my gloves off while welcoming him in "so Tommy, no mean to rude or anything but like what are you doing here?"

And with a long sigh he says "just wanted to talk a bit, is that okay?"

"yea sure" I reply with a smile "but let me go change first and we can walk to the park or something"

He doesn't say anything but instead nods and I leave awkwardly.

…

We walk silently for a while along the park sidewalk before I finally speak up

"soo Tommy, What's up?"

"Hmm." Another sigh…

"Are you okay?"

"yea I'm fine" hiding everything with a smile.

"_Sure_ you are" I say kicking some fallen leaves from the ground away from my path before realizing he stopped a little behind me.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well… if you were fine, you wouldn't have called me out here for no reason or keep on sighing, seriously Tom what's up?"

"Ha, am I sighing that much"

"Yea kinda"

"Oh hmm."

"There! There it is again another sigh from you!"

I see him give slight chuckle and I smile.

"so why are you upset?"

"Hmmm…. Cause I…. we nearly finished the project"

"What's so bad about that?"

"well there's nothing for me to be hanging with you anymore"

honestly I was a bit surprised at this point, did he really enjoy the time he spent with me?

"Well doesn't matter"

"What doesn't matter?"

"the project doesn't give me a reason to be hanging out with you, we're close friends. It should be something we always do"

I give him a sturdy smile and he thankfully returns it.

"yeh exactly."

We find a nice bench on the side of the park covered in the summer leaves, like the gentlemen he always is, tommy brushes the leaves away for him and I to take a seat.

We both sit quietly for a full minute before I ask him.

"so, you're sure you're okay. Right?"

"yeh, I'm all better thanks."

I don't reply but instead hold firmly onto the bench and swing my legs back and forth. He turns slightly towards me, "so kimi? Summer break is nearly over and we're almost done with the project."

"yeh?"

"well I was thinking, do you wanna… ummm.." he gives a quick shy look while scratching his head, I'm not stupid, I do understand what he's trying to do cause I've seen plenty of crappy chick flicks to see where this is heading but I just wanted it to come out of his mouth so I'm not imagining it.

He quickly clears his throat "Do you wanna go somewhere? Like together?"

"sure" I reply almost instantly.

Tommy looked a bit shocked, that I didn't get.

"Tommy? You okay there?"

"yeh, just thinking anyway so you feel like going to the amusement park?"

"mmhhhmm, seems fun, let's go! When?" OMG just realizing what I said I sounded so desperate! To cover it up I shyly but weirdly laugh.

"how about tomorrow?"

"uhh I can't tomorrow, I promised Susie I'd go shopping with her, hmmm how about the next day?"

"perfect, I'll pick you up at 10" he said with a smile and with that we both mentally decided to leave at the same time and got up, the simultaneous incident made us both giggle and he again as the gentlemen he was walked me home all the way to my doorstep, bid me goodbye and left.

* * *

><p>so how did you like this chapter? was it as good? The reason i haven't been able to upload any of my fanfics early was because im actually writing something else for a different website hahahahah remember to RxR, Cheers!<p> 


End file.
